


Aw(e)fully Good Time

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Vacation, all places they vsit do exist, but like 3 years later, made for sterekiseternal, much fluff, set after s2, they go to Greece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: Stiles was pissed. He had been saving money since last year to go on vacation with his friends and one by one they started bailing on him.Thankfully, Derek comes to his rescue.





	Aw(e)fully Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real life events (not really)
> 
> Unbeta'd sorry.
> 
> Created for [@sterekiseternal](http://www.sterekiseternal.tumblr.com).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**ON VACATION!**

 

Stiles was _pissed_.

He had been saving money since last year to go on vacation with his friends and one by one they started bailing on him.

To make things worse, they started bailing on him the day he was trying to book a good hotel.

_He had already bought the tickets this was unacceptable!_

His friends were the worst.

First Lydia canceled to go to Paris with Jackson. Then Erica and Boyd decided they didn’t save enough money so they said they should stay behind _–lies_ , they just wanted to spend time alone on Derek family’s cabin by the end of the preserve.

Then the ultimate hit was Scott. Scott, who was supposed to have his back.

Scott said he would rather keep the money he saved for college.

Allison, of course, canceled after that too.

Seeing that everybody else seemed to be denying Stiles, Isaac decided to go with the flow.

Stiles really hated his friends right then.

**ON VACATION!**

Having no one else to turn to for complaining, Stiles headed to the renovated Hale house to moan about his problems to his favorite Alpha.

“I’m your only Alpha Stiles.” Derek corrected when Stiles said so.

“That’s beside the point, Derek! You are not paying attention, I am complaining here about my shitty friends.” Stiles replied dramatically.

“Those shitty friends are your pack.” Derek pointed out as he went to the fridge.

“You are right. And you are their Alpha, you should tell them!” Stiles decided.

“Tell them what?” Derek asked without paying much attention as he chopped a tomato.

“That they are mean to me!” Stiles said with an exaggerated motion of his arms. Then he paused. “What are you doing?”

“Making lunch.” Derek responded without even looking at him.

Stiles gaped at him. “Are you even paying attention to me?”

Derek looked at him seriously. “Yes. You said you are complaining and that my pack is mean.”

“Because they are!” Stiles exclaimed. “Will you even ask me _why_ they are mean?”

“Why are they mean, Stiles?” Derek asked as if he didn’t care about the answer anyway.

Stiles ignored his attitude and started pacing. “Because! They canceled on me! We have been planning this trip for _ages_ and they canceled. It was supposed to be the bye-bye trip before college! I have been saving for that the past 2 years.”

Derek seemed to finally care then, as he set the knife down and frowned at him. “They all canceled?”

“All of them! It’s like no one wants to go on vacation with me.” Stiles said with a depressed sigh. He collapsed in a chair and looked up at Derek pitifully.

Derek remained still for a few seconds and Stiles could practically see the wires in his head turning. “I’ll come with you then.” He declared.

Stiles froze. “What?”

“I’ll come with you.” Derek repeated.

“But – but you said you wouldn’t come when I asked you.” Stiles said with a perplexed expression.

Derek shrugged. “I changed my mind.”

Stiles was caught between gratefully crying happy tears and being suspicious. “Is this some kind of pity?”

“No.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Then why did you change your mind?”

“I thought you were all going, I didn’t want to leave the territory completely unprotected.” Derek said sincerely.

Ok that made sense. And it also made Stiles sad for some reason.

“Oh.” Was all he could manage.

Derek wiped his hands. “Did you return the plane tickets?”

Stiles blinked and got out of his thoughts. “No. I was going to cancel them this afternoon.”

Derek sat on the chair opposite to Stiles. “Good. Did you book the hotel?”

 “Not really, I was about to when the pack decided to bail on me.”

Derek nodded. “Okay. I am going back to making lunch, you can stay if you want, but you can go book a place to stay for the trip.”

Stiles smiled then. “Thanks, Derek!” he said feeling strangely warm at Derek’s willingness to go with him.

**ON VACATION!**

Stiles was ready. He was _so_ ready. He was _finally_ going abroad!

Granted, the plane ride was going to take too long and he was going to be jet-lagged, but was finally going on that damn vacation he planned 2 years ago.

He was rushing through his house triple-checking if he forgot anything while his dad was talking to Derek in the kitchen.

When Stiles was finally sure he was completely packed, he went downstairs and looked for something to eat. It was still early so they didn’t have to leave yet.

“I don’t know how those people spend their time, but if you see him do something I consider inappropriate, you stop him. I count on you, son.” The sheriff was saying.

Stiles paused outside of the doorway and let them have a moment.

“Of course.” Derek promised.

The Sheriff hummed. “You are a good kid, Derek. I trust you.”

He said casually and started making coffee, oblivious to the obvious emotion that settled on Derek’s face.

“Thank you, sir.” Derek said.

Stiles’s dad stopped and looked at him again. “We talked about this, no ‘sir’s and stuff. Just John.”

“Of course.” Derek agreed again.

Stiles chose that moment to barge in and demand food.

This was going to be _awesome_!  


**ON VACATION!**

Derek drove them to the airport after Stiles’s dad gave them even more instructions and orders and hugs and ‘be careful’s.

It was a bit overwhelming to know that Stiles was leaving his dad behind, for the first time in his life, being the farthest away from him for so long.

But he was so excited.

**ON VACATION!**

 

The trip was almost a day long. Stiles had been on a plane before, but this was on another level.

He had never been so jet-lagged in his life before.

But nothing could compete with the feeling of finally reaching your destination.

Greece smelled much different than Beacon Hills. He noticed that as soon as he set foot on the airport El. Venizelos, the closest airport to Athens, the capital of Greece.

The whole _aura_ of the place was different. It was obvious they weren’t in the US anymore.

They took the metro to the city center, which was approximately a 30-minute long trip that did no good to their tired bodies.

When they exited the underground, though, all thoughts about tiredness went away. The station led to a large square with so many people it made Stiles’s dizzy. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. There was a distant smell of fumes from vehicles, but it wasn’t that bad. Behind them were large stairs that went too high for them to see where they led, so Stiles suggested they should see. If google maps were right he knew what was hiding there.

Although climbing there with their suitcases was not the best idea he had, the view that greeted them was worth it. After the road that was at the top of the stairs, was a large building. It was a shade between yellow and orange, and it had massive stairs on the sides that led to the entrance, which was framed by 10 columns.

The building looked almost out of time where it was placed.

“This is the Greek parliament.” Stiles told Derek. “Wikipedia told me that it used to be the Royal Palace. Fun fact: the king that lived here was a Bavarian king that was sent here to rule Greece. The Greeks weren’t happy with his ways, so one day they protested on this very square, at the spot we are standing right now. They demanded a Constitution and they were so overwhelming that he gave in. This square right here is called Syntagma square because Syntagma means Constitution in Greek.” Stiles explained.

Derek was still looking awed as he was regarding their surroundings. “Why are these men wearing that?” Derek asked pointed back to the Parliament.

Stiles frowned. “I don’t know. I did read there are guards outside that building but I didn’t read anything about the… style.”

“It looks traditional. And ridiculous.” Derek decided.

“Hey! Don’t say that so loud, people might get offended.” Stiles said with a flail.

“But they are looking ridiculous.” Derek insisted.

Okay, truth was, they did.

The men wore white skirts and white thighs, along with a weird white shirt with loose sleeves, a blue vest with golden stitches, a red cap and a pair of red shoes that had some kind of fur ball on the place their toes should be.  

“It may be true, but it can also be very offensive.” Stiles said after a moment. “We should find or hotel.”

Derek nodded and looked at the road. “We are taking a cab.”

**ON VACATION!**

The whole ride to the hotel, Stiles’s face was glued to the window as he took in the new places.

The cab driver didn’t say much, it was obvious that he could understand, but he didn’t do very well at speaking English. Derek paid the man and they got in their hotel.

Stiles had been smart enough to find a good price at the otherwise very expensive hotel.

Honestly, the whole area was full of expensive hotels, but Stiles decided that their hotel was worth all its money as he entered the room he booked. It wasn’t the most luxurious room ever, but it was well kept, clean and looked cozy at the same time. Its best feature, though, was not the inside, but rather, the outside. It had a small balcony that was high enough that they had an amazing view.

Stiles could stay there _forever_.

Or so he claimed until the heat became too much and he had to retreat to turn on the air-conditioning and stay under the cold breeze for as long as he could before his toes froze.

Meanwhile, Derek was minding his own business having a shower. When he was done, he declared that he was going to nap, and told Stiles to wake him when he is hungry.

Which didn’t really made sense because Stiles was already hungry.

Stiles didn’t comment, though, and he went to take a shower himself.

**ON VACATION!**

Stiles shook Derek awake when he got too bored and the clock by the bed read 18:30.

Up until that point, he was mindlessly playing with his mobile, thanking God for the great Wi-Fi connection.

He had tried to sleep, but he was too excited to explore to do so.

He ended up staring dreamingly at Derek’s sleepy face like a total creep before he decided enough was enough.

So, he woke Derek up claiming that they would waste the whole night if they stayed in any more.

Derek didn’t put up any fight.

In a few minutes, they got dressed and headed out. 

Stiles insisted that it was better to walk instead of taking a cab again, so they followed google map instructions and ended up back to the metro station.

Stiles led the way across the square and they got to a large pedestrian area that was framed by all kinds of shops and stores. The amount of people was a bit overwhelming, and Stiles honestly couldn’t tell if those people were tourists like him or Greeks. He decided it was a mix of both.

Ahead of them a small old church seemed to be coming out of the ground, it seemingly being built below the ground they were walking on. A bunch of people were gathered to its left regarding the group of people who were street dancing.

It all looked surreal.

Passing that area, they moved even further down that road and reached the end of the pedestrian area. Stiles could see a Starbucks to his left and a breath-taking sneak peek at what he figured was the Acropolis. To his right, there were a few more nice looking stores and the strong scent of noodles and Chinese.

“This is quite a dilemma. We can have Starbucks, or Chinese. What do we do, Derek?”

Derek frowned at him. “Neither. We didn’t come here to drink the coffee we drink at home, nor to eat Chinese. We should taste the local cuisine first.”

And… okay he had a point.

“Where do we go then?” Stiles asked. “Google says there is another square straight ahead and another one to our right.”

Derek seemed to think about it. “Everybody goes that way, we can go there today and try the other option tomorrow.” He decided and pointed straight ahead.

Stiles shrugged. “You are the Alpha.”

They didn’t regret going that way.

The people there seemed even more than before, and it seemed to set Derek a little on the edge, but they crossed that path and went behind another building that had the metro station sign.

To their right stood a tall black fence that hosted a few remains of a building that looked older than any building Stiles had seen. A strange sense of awe filled him as he realized that this very ground he was walking on held so much history.

He could see the same awed expression on Derek’s face and he smiled, pleased that the destination he picked seemed to satisfy Derek too.

Stiles stopped to take a picture of the ancient building behind the fence and then they turned right. The Hard Rock Café there held a strange sense of familiarity that even the sight of Starbucks didn’t. Following that road they found themselves in a very beautiful row of shops.

“Do you want to sit here?” Stiles asked after passing a few more shops.

Derek shrugged but didn’t stop walking until they reached a shop that had a weird name. That made Stiles stop.

“This one looks cool.” He announced and headed in.

He didn’t think he could have made a better choice, the inside was very pretty. Above their heads was the empty sky as the shop had a movable ceiling. The inside was decorated like a nice garden and it gave off a really pleasant vibe. Stiles was very proud he found it all on his own.

“Do you like it?” he asked Derek.

Derek nodded absently.

Stiles kicked him under the table. “Dude, you have to talk to me, if we are going to spend a week together then you at least have to try to communicate with me!”

“I’m sorry.” Derek said. “It’s just… very nice here.”

Stiles beamed. “I _know_ , right?”

Derek let a small smile break on his face in response.

It totally didn’t take Stiles’s breath away. It simply didn’t.

He shifted in his seat and shook his head. “We can go sightseeing tomorrow.”

“Will you book a guide?” Derek asked.

“I should. I mean, just to stare at a bunch of buildings won’t do much, we have to have an insight, right? We can go to the Acropolis museum first and then visit the actual thing.” Stiles considered.

“Sounds good.” Derek agreed while sipping his coffee.

“Have you ever been abroad, Derek?” Stiles asked after it was obvious that Derek wasn’t going to say anything else.

“Yeah. My family and I had used to visit a new place at least once a year. Mum wanted to explore the world, so we started with south America, then Canada and then we tried Europe. We didn’t get to go to many European countries, only to the UK, Spain, France, Sweden and Germany. Mum wanted to go to so many more places and she had a world map where she crossed over the places we went. She had big plans for Asia.” Derek said with a nostalgic smile.

Stiles’s eyes widened at the admission. “Woah.” He said and Derek shook his head. “What was it like to travel the world?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t remember much. It’s been a while. I have forgotten much, especially about the places I visited before I was 12. I do remember that every single place was beautiful. Where have you gone?”

“My dad worked a lot, so we couldn’t really travel very far when I was a kid, then mom got sick and things go hard. We never left the US, but we surely explored more than half the states.” Stiles replied.

“I never really went to any other state other than California until Laura and I moved to New York.” Derek said in return.

“Wow, are we like, the complete opposites?” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Much likely.” Derek said and smirked back.

**ON VACATION!**

When they paid, Stiles took a moment to ask the waiter about food. He specifically asked for something good and traditional.

The man smiled and said, “You want a souvlaki then!”

This was how Stiles and Derek were directed to a small place that looked like the inside of a fast food place, looking perplexed as they read the menu.

“I haven’t felt like this since the first time I tried Indian.” Stiles groaned.

“It’s not that bad, at least there is an English translation.” Derek pointed out. “Gyros seems promising, why don’t you try that?”

 Stiles completely ignored him. “Why is there pork or chicken for everything? It is confusing!”

“Excuse me.” The waitress said as she approached. “Do you need help?”

She was a rather short girl, she had brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail and hazel eyes. Her smile looked sincere even if a little tired.

“Yes.” Stiles accepted quickly.

The girl chuckled and leaned over him to point out some stuff from the menu. She kept talking switching to Greek every now and then and nothing made any sense to Stiles.

Stiles looked desperately at Derek who was seemingly listening to the girl.

“I’ll take the pita chicken souvlaki and he will take the pork gyros, please.” Derek said politely and shot her a kind smile.

Stiles had a few seconds of Deja vu of seeing Derek using that exact expression to his dad’s deputy a few years ago. It left a bitter taste in Stiles’s mouth.

The girl wrote down the order and thanked them as she left.

“I can order for myself!” Stiles said as soon as she was gone.

“You were panicking, you obviously couldn’t.” Derek said.

“I was not panicking!”

“I have seen you less panicked in a life or death situation. It’s funny you get that look when you try to talk to a waitress.” Derek said with a weird look on his face.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him not quite understanding why Derek looked like that. He decided to let it go, though. “What did you even order for me?”

Derek shrugged and leaned back. “I thought you would appreciate a more traditional taste so I picked that for you.”

Stiles hummed and engaged on a different subject until their orders arrived.

Stiles eyed his food in suspicion. It looked like a nan bread wrapped around flakes of well-cooked meat and fries coated in a white-ish sauce. He took a tentative bite and a whole bunch of flavors that hit him.

He wasn’t sure if he liked it, but it was… something.

The white sauce seemed to have a lot of garlic and yogurt, a mix he would never think as tasty, but there he was, feeling quite fond of it. The pita bread was fluffy and a little oily and he was pretty sure there were onions somewhere too.

The taste was growing on him, though. He was done with it in minutes.

Derek raised an eye-brow at him when Stiles licked the sauce off his fingers. “I supposed you like it.” He said blankly.

“It was weirdly good.” Stiles admitted and immediately frowned. “Oh no. I have garlic breath, is that a thing? Because my breath smells like garlic what the hell?”

Derek chuckled and went back to eating his food in a more civilized way than Stiles.

**ON VACATION!**

When they went back to their hotel, Stiles all but collapsed on his bed. He knew he couldn’t stay there like that, but the bed was very soft and he was very tired.

And he would have slept like that, if it wasn’t for Derek who shook his shoulder gently after a few minutes of dozing off.

“Noo, Derek.” Stiles complained.

“You can’t fall asleep like that.” Derek said.

“Watch me.” Stiles mumbled from his pillow without moving.

Stiles couldn’t see Derek, but the one second he was shaking his shoulder with care and the next he was grabbing his ankles and dragging him down.

Stiles startled and fought to get away. “You are such an asshole!”, he yelled, but couldn' contain his smile when he heard Derek's playul laugh.

 

**ON VACATION!**

The next day Athens looked even prettier. Going to the museum, they were given the chance to walk through city under the bright sun. The museum was high enough that they were granted with a great view, but when they actually went to Acropolis, Stiles felt blessed.

The museum was large and held so much worth that Stiles’s mind couldn’t keep up. The tour was enlightening and despite it lasting almost 2 hours, they didn’t feel any traces of tiredness.

The tour in Acropolis was much more exhausting, probably because Stiles could already feel his skin getting sunburned as they walked between the monuments.

But he couldn’t bring himself to mind very much, because sightseeing was so worth it. Stiles really did get to understand the beauty people mentioned when they thought of this place.

Outside of the Acropolis was a clearing that led to the very edge of the small hill which allowed them to see Athens from high point.

Athens was unique, there seemed to be too many buildings and not nearly enough parks, but in its own way it was stunning from up above.

A smile crept on his face as he regarded the view and he reached blindly for Derek’s arm and squeezed his bicep.

**ON VACATION!**

They were having coffee at the roof of a coffee shop that allowed them a great view when it hit Stiles how much like a couple they looked.

It wasn’t much of an observance, but more of a realisation. A group of middle-aged women were sitting on the table next to them and they seemed to be whispering about them in another language and making small gestures to their way.

Stiles was puzzled at first wandering why they would look at them like that, but then he understood.

They –a very attractive guy in his twenties and what still looked like a school kid- were sitting next to each other and acting all kinds of affectionate while being… together.

He also realised how much like a couple they have been acting since they stepped their feet in this foreign country.

It was wrong how much he wanted the women’s assumption to be true. Having a crush to your Alpha was not the ideal situation, since said Alpha didn’t want you back.

And Stiles was sure that there was nothing other than platonic love due to be pack bond between them.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked when it was obvious that Stiles’s attention was elsewhere.

Stiles only half succeeded to stop himself from flinching, and put on a forced smile. “Yeah, sorry I got distracted.”

Derek raised both his eyebrows, in a motion that clearly asked _What about?_ and simultaneously judged him _._

“It’s… people are different here.” He said, mind racing to come up with a good excuse. “I mean, I thought _I_ was loud! And these people have no chill, this is so unlike home. I like it here.” He added quickly.

He could see Derek being suspicious, but thankfully, he didn’t press.

Stiles almost sighed in relief.

**ON VACATION!**

The following days they enjoyed everyday life in Athens.

Stiles had all but made a survey by asking young Greek people about their favourite places in their city.

He had a long list alright.

Stiles realised that Greek people, as a whole, had a sweet tooth.

There was what was supposed to be a sweet-house of all things, which graced them with a delicious smell even before they reached the actual shop. The food was so tasty that Stiles teared up upon taking his first bite of the Bueno and Nutella chocolate pie.

The next two places were shops specialized in _pancakes_ , the third served waffles and crepes and the fourth was known for its ice-cream.

And if Stiles thought it was over he was wrong. The next place was _unicorn themed._ As he was informed, the shop changed themes every few months, previous themes being Game of Thrones, Harry Potter, Superheroes, Villains, Hobbit and generally anything and everything they felt like.

That shop was _magical._ Stiles found that there were 3 versions of it, one being a bakery and two more in opposite directions. The quality, though, was the same. _Everything there was too good to be true Jesus!_

Stiles realised then, that Greek people just loved food.

The following six shops were actually either taverns or fast food places. There was nothing extraordinary about those, but the food was always great.

Stiles came to a final conclusion that Greek people liked places where they have a nice view and a chance to either dink or have some coffee.

Stiles couldn’t get enough of all the coffee shops/bars that had ‘roof gardens’, which basically meant that they served on their roofs.

On day seven they visited Piraeus, the city holding what was supposed to be one of the biggest ports in the world – although it didn’t look like it did in Stiles’s opinion.

The city itself looked too old and industrial. Almost _tired_. A part of it could definitely be the set up for _The Walking Dead_ because when the sun went down it was very creepy and looked abandoned.

The rest of the city, though, was very pretty, so they couldn’t complain.

Day nine was Stiles’s favourite.

On day nine they went to the beach.

Stiles had read that beaches that surrounded Athens were not much good. He read that the best ones were in the islands –or according to some pedestrian he asked, as far from Athens they could get.

And Stiles took the guy’s words to heart. Derek and he took 4 different busses that got them to the very end of the land they could reach.

That was how dedicated they were.

The place was called Sounio, as a lady told them. It held some historical importance, because there was a temple at the top of a hill that resembled the Temple of Poseidon.

The beach was great, the sightseeing awe-worthy and Derek in swimwear something that Stiles never got tired of seeing.

Although, Stiles felt bad for secretly ogling his Alpha, he couldn’t say he minded the inappropriate thoughts.

Until, of course, a girl looked at Derek appreciatively.

Stiles couldn’t understand where the overwhelming jealousy came from – except he totally did- but he was glaring at her in an instant. She didn’t seem to pay attention to him, though. In fact, none of the other ladies near her did.

“Stop glaring at people.” Derek told him, as he put sun cream on.

Stiles didn’t listen to him. “But they are _looking at you_. Can’t they stop?”

Derek shrugged. “There is nothing you can do.”

“Nothing I can do? They are objectifying you, that shouldn’t be okay!” Stiles hissed not seeing the hypocrisy of his words.

“It’s not. And I don’t like it either, but if I paid so much attention to that, I wouldn’t be sane now.” Derek admitted his tone seemingly careless.

“You shouldn’t have to _get used to being ogled_!” Stiles said in frustration.

“What can I do? Stop them from looking?”

Stiles nodded frantically. “ _Yes!”_

Derek lied back. “Why do you even care so much?”

Stiles opened his mouth but closed it again, surely _because I am the only one that can do it_ wasn’t the right answer. “Because I care.” He decided.

He was being unreasonable, he could see it then. It’s not like Derek was _his_ in the first place. Stiles shook his head. “I am going in.” he muttered and went in the cool water.

He swam as far as he could and pushed his body to stay under the surface. He opened his eyes, ignoring the annoying stinging feeling, as he started rethinking all his life decisions.

It was peaceful under the water. The sounds muted, the scenery around him calm and seemingly unmoving. He wished he could stay there for more, without actually drowning. Being as it is, he was forced to come up for air again.

He would dive back in, but he could see Derek swimming to his direction, so he stayed put.

When Derek reached him he didn’t speak. He just looked at Stiles, face holding concern.

“What?” Stiles asked, a bit sharper than he intended.

“I can’t understand you.” Derek said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Should you?”

Derek shrugged. “I want to.”

“Why?”

Derek didn’t answer for a while. “I can’t figure you out. When I think I know something, you prove me wrong.”

“Is that your way of telling me I disappoint you?” Stiles asked only half joking.

But Derek didn’t seem to find it funny at all, as he shook his head looking incredibly serious. “You could _never_ disappoint me. Far from that, you amaze me.”

Stiles was taken aback with the admission. “What?”

Derek looked away in a way that Stiles thought he would reply. “Last time we were in water, you saved my life. You were always saving me, ever since the beginning, when I was shot. I… I know it’s been almost three years since then, but… you really _saved_ me.”

Derek’s words holding importance that Stiles could recognise, but couldn’t figure out. “What are you talking about?”

“I know I told you my anchor was anger, but it isn’t, hasn’t been for a long time.”

Stiles’s eyes widened, having realised what was going on but too dubious to believe. “What is your anchor?”

Derek averted his eyes like he didn’t want to tell, but then he locked gazes with Stiles. “What it should be for every werewolf. My pack, my family, my… _mate._ ”

“Your mate?” Stiles’s voice was small, too awed to express much more emotion.

“ _You_.” Derek stated.

Stiles let a chocked sound. “What are you saying?”

“My wolf chose you, Stiles. You are my mate.”

Stiles’s brain broke at the last sentence. “But… how? I… what?”

“You took care of me, you are strong, you are loyal, and you are _everything._ You are _my mate!_ ” Derek stressed looking strangely vulnerable.

Since Stiles’s mind still wasn’t working properly, he let a quiet _oh my god_ and lunged himself at Derek, hands cupping the back of his head and clumsily kissing him.

Derek didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, quickly putting an arm behind Stiles’s back to support him as their legs and his other hand fought to keep them above the water.

It was an awkward first kiss, one that took their breath away in more than one ways, but it was perfect nonetheless.

When they parted, Stiles didn’t move away as he looked at Derek’s eyes. “I- Derek- I love you.” He admitted.

Derek smiled at him, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.game-cake.tumblr.com)


End file.
